petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Petscop 17
Petscop 17 was uploaded at midnight (UTC-4) on April 21st, 2019. A transcript for this episode can be accessed at /Transcript. Synopsis The video begins with a black screen and something unintelligible that resembles something like half of an arrow. Paul does not narrate, and no demo button is shown at the top. For the sake of identification and the possibility that this is a different player, for now they will be coined as Player 2. The menu is opened up. "The ghost room is a ship in the bottle" is displayed under the pieces. The "Options" button is selected, taking Player 2 to a second menu where they choose "Sound Test". After going through all the sounds, they choose to switch between playing "85. Care Says 'Bye-bye'" and "84. Care Says 'Uh-oh'" before playing "85. Care Says 'Bye-bye'" numerous times on repeat before going back to press "84. Care Says 'Uh-oh'" one last time. The ball in the hand turns red, as well as the entire screen The Debug menu is shown with the options: "All Recordings", "Room Impulse" and "Other Stuff..." with a patterned background of suns. Player 2 chooses the option "Room Impulse" and then "house". The player chooses "10" for "Gen" and then presses "Play". This takes Player 2 back to the game screen where a birthday party fades in. Various Pyramid Heads are walking around. In the bottom left corner of the screen, a white-red gradient circle selector(??) is moved around. Each shade of red/white correlates with a Pyramid Head, and when chosen, the Player Character is replaced, wearing a rainbow cone party hat and attached to a yellow balloon. Player 2 changes between the Pyramid Heads until they manage to move the Player Character out of the house. In the outside environment, Player 2 selects what seems to be a note on the side of the house. When selected the note brings out a dialogue box and reads: Hi there. Wake up. You're free! The player responds by walking backwards onto the road. The dialogue responds to this saying: There you go. Thank you. I want you to retrace your steps. The family, as usual, wants to learn what happened to you between November 10th and 12th of 1997. On November 10th of 1997, you ran away from your daddy's school building, and on the 12th, you arrived at your house. The question is: where were you on November 11th? And what were you doing there? I hope to guide you to that location, with a spell, which I will begin now: You are a girl named Carrie Mark, and you were born on November 12th of 1992. You have a mommy named Anna, a daddy named Marvin, an auntie named Jill, an uncle named Thomas, a cousin named Daniel,...... I know what you must be thinking. Have these statements always been true? Or have I cursed you? Is there such a thing? A curse that changes your past? Stop thinking. You were kidnapped , and spent 5 months studying in an abandoned elementary school.You ran away, crying, ashamed, covering your face.You were blind.At some point, your movements stopped making sense. ...... Video